1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical air pump assembly operable manually to perform inflation and full deflation of at least one air chamber in an inflatable product, and partial deflation of at least one air chamber in the inflatable product through unaided exhaust of air through a valve opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inflatable bed includes a plurality of interconnected mattresses for supporting the head and the body of the bed occupant. The mattresses can be inflated simultaneously by an electric air pump. As a result, the mattresses have the same softness at all areas of the inflatable bed. To enhance user comfort, however, it is necessary for such mattresses to provide different levels of softness at different areas of the inflatable bed.